


endless, everlasting

by bluestside



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, idk how to tag im sorry, slight slight angst, tiny reference to homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestside/pseuds/bluestside
Summary: Myungjun wants that which he cannot have.





	endless, everlasting

Myungjun felt serene as Jinwoo gently carded his fingers through his hair while humming a delicate melody. He slightly craned his neck up from where he lay on Jinwoo’s thigh to get a better look at the young man and inhaled deeply at the sight. The rays of the setting sun had cast themselves upon Jinwoo so that the man looked as though he were bathed in a golden hue and the mop of hair that flopped against his forehead glinted like an emerald caught in the light, as it gently danced in the spring breeze. Jinwoo’s head was slightly tilted up towards the sky with his gaze at the clouds and birds that passed by them. He bore a striking resemblance to a plant Myungjun thought, a sprout trying to harvest the energy of the sun so that it could bloom into a beautiful flower, but Jinwoo? Jinwoo was so much more beautiful than any flower.

Jinwoo, who held the entire universe within the depths of his eyes. Jinwoo, whose sonorous voice Myungjun wanted to hear first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Jinwoo, whose lips curved to reveal the most blinding smile at the sight of Myungjun. Jinwoo, who wore his heart on his sleeve and confided his hopes and dreams as well as his fears and insecurities. Jinwoo, Jinwoo, Jinwoo, Jinwoo.

The thought of Jinwoo was enough to send Myungjun’s heart into a frenzy as it tried to break free from its ribbed cage and into Jinwoo’s hands. But that was dangerous. Proclaiming his everlasting love and adoration for Jinwoo would never work out for them. More important than unreciprocated feelings and having his love snuffed out, was the dilemma of refraining from being caught. Of course, Myungjun would brave any plight if it were for Jinwoo, but this was something different. Myungjun wanted to showcase his love for the entire world to see, but that was risky. At the moment, love between two men was scandalous, dirty, sinful, detrimental to the foundation of society. Bitterly, Myungjun chuckled to himself as experiences of love gone sour ran through his mind.

Jinwoo, however, was different. He was quite literally an angel bestowed upon humanity by the Heavens. Myungjun knew Jinwoo would never leave him hung out to dry, yet that was precisely what Myungjun was afraid of. Surely, Jinwoo’s loyalty would lead to their downfall. As much as his heart yearned to call the man “his”, above all else, Jinwoo’s safety and well-being were of the utmost concern to Myungjun. And if that meant giving up on love that hadn’t even commenced yet, Myungjun was willing to. For now, though, he would pretend to live out the idyllic fantasies of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope yall enjoyed it :-)


End file.
